Klaroline - TheOriginals
by originalBS
Summary: Kilka miesięcy po wydarzeniach z 5x11 u Caroline, która właśnie pakuje się by wrócić do domu w czasie przerwy międzysemestralnej, zjawia się pewien Pierwotny...
1. Chapter 1

**Witajcie Klarolinersi! Po ostatnim odcinku byłam pełna pozytywnych emocji odnośnie przyszłości Klaroline jednak wywiady Julie Plec spowodowały, że kompletnie się załamałam. Ale biorąc pod uwagę popularność Klaroline wierzę, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Jednak na razie może moje nowe opowiadanie choć trochę podniesie was na duchu ;)**

* * *

Caroline pakowała właśnie ostatnią walizkę przygotowując się na powrót do domu na przerwę międzysemestralną, kiedy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi akademika. Z ociąganiem otworzyła drzwi i ujrzała w nich twarz Pierwotnego.

- Dobry wieczór panno Forbes

- Elijah? Co ty tu robisz?

- Jeśli pozwolisz mi wejść wszystko ci wyjaśnię

Widok Pierwotnego tak zszokował blondynkę, że stała dłuższą chwilę nie mogąc wyksztusić z siebie słowa. Jak zawsze ubrany był on w garnitur, tym razem koloru grafitowego, białą koszulę i czarny krawat.

- Mogę wejść? – zapytał wampir uśmiechając się nieznacznie do dziewczyny

- Tak oczywiście, zapraszam

Elijah wkroczył do salonu i zobaczył spakowane walizki

- Po tym co widzę wnioskuję, że zdążyłem w ostatniej chwili

- Wracam do domu na czas przerwy na uczelni

- Jak egzaminy?

- Fantastycznie dziękuję. Jestem jedną z najlepszych studentek dziennikarstwa według moich profesorów. Podobno mam dar zjednywania sobie ludzi i przekonania ich do moich racji.

- Nie wątpię – odpowiedział uśmiechając się mężczyzna

- Nie używam w tym celu przymusu – sprostowała dla jasności blondynka

- Nigdy nie twierdziłem że używasz

Caroline przyjrzała się Pierwotnemu jednak nie mogła nic wyczytać z jego twarzy.

- Co właściwie Cię tu sprowadza?

- Przyjechałem po Ciebie

- Po mnie?

- Chcę żebyś udała się ze mną do Nowego Orleanu

- To jakiś nowy super genialny pomysł Klausa? Po tym jak powiedział, że nigdy więcej nie przyjedzie do MF? Teraz ja mam jechać do niego? Przecież obiecał! Obiecał, że nigdy więcej nie wróci, że będę wolna! Zmusił mnie do wyznania mu… zaufałam mu!

- Niklaus nie wie, że tu jestem. To Hayley poprosiła mnie, żebym…

- Hayley? To jakiś żart? A niby dlaczego miałabym…

- Ona umiera Caroline – powiedział ze smutkiem Pierwotny

- Co? Dlaczego?

- Po tym jak urodziła córkę i nie mogliśmy zatamować krwawienia dowiedzieliśmy się o klątwie

- Jakiej znowu klątwie?

- Każda kobieta z jej rodziny, która ma znamię na łopatce, może urodzić tylko jedno dziecko

- No i?

- Umiera podczas następnej pełni po porodzie, która w tym wypadku przypada na jutro

Caroline wstała gwałtownie z krzesła i odwróciła się w stronę okna.

- Jestem pewna, że Klaus znajdzie sposób…

- Niklaus nie jest w stanie jej pomóc

- Skoro on nie może, to co w takim razie ja…

- Ostatnim życzeniem Hayley jest rozmowa z Tobą. Obiecałem jej, że Cię sprowadzę, jednak wolałbym nie używać w tym celu siły. Mam nadzieję, że spełnisz prośbę umierającej

- Ja… nie wiem…

- Proszę Caroline.

- W porządku. Ruszajmy.

* * *

- Nik, co robisz? – spytała Rebekah

- Świętuję narodziny mojej córki – odpowiedział hybryda upijając kolejny łyk whiskey – to nie powtarzalna okazja nie sądzisz?

- Hayley umiera a ty świętujesz, ty przeklęty draniu? – wykrzyczała blondynka rozbijając butelkę o podłogę

- Rebekah, oboje dobrze wiemy, że nic nie możemy zrobić, więc pogódź się z tym. Nawet Elijah, który obiecał chronić i opiekować się nią gdzieś przepadł, więc ty również możesz czuć zwolniona z obowiązku…

- Wystarczy Niklaus

Oczy rodzeństwa zwróciły się w stronę drzwi wejściowych w których stał Elijah.

- Witaj bracie! Postanowiłeś jednak wrócić na finał?

- Niklaus dość. Wyjechałem, bo złożyłem Hayley obietnicę

- Obietnicę? Jaką znowu obietnicę? – dopytywała Rebekah

- Że przywiezie mnie do niej – odpowiedziała za Elijah Caroline wprawiając Klausa i Rebekę w osłupienie

- Caroline… - powiedział Klaus i zaczął zbliżać się do nowoprzybyłej

- Nie przyjechałam do Ciebie – odpowiedziała wycofując się za Elijah Caroline i zwróciła się do starszego z braci – prowadź mnie do niej. Chcę mieć to już za sobą i jak najszybciej stąd wyjechać.

Cierpienie w oczach Klausa było na tyle widoczne, że nawet Rebekah powstrzymała się od ciętych komentarzy pod jego adresem.

* * *

Caroline weszła do pokoju Hayley w towarzystwie Elijah. Ściany w kolorze turkusu idealnie współgrały z jasnobeżowymi meblami. Gdy blondynka weszła głębiej ujrzała pod ścianą łóżko z zasuniętym baldachimem.

- Elijah czy to ty?

Caroline musiała wytężyć wampirzy słuch, żeby usłyszeć szept dziewczyny.

- Tak to ja – odpowiedział Pierwotny i używając wamirzego tempa przemieścił się koło łóżka i odsuną zasłonę. Caroline widząc bladą i niemal pozbawioną życia dziewczynę ledwie zdołała powstrzymać westchnienie. Zapamiętała Hayley, jako waleczną wilkołaczycę pełną wigoru i pasji. Zbliżająca się śmierć wyssała z niej wszystkie te cechy – Przyprowadziłem Caroline tak jak prosiłaś

- Dziękuję, Elijah. Teraz zostaw nas same. Chcę porozmawiać z Caroline na osobności

- Oczywiście – odpowiedział Pierwotny i po tym jak ucałował Hayley w czoło opuścił pokój

- Bałam się że odmówisz – powiedziała cicho wilkołaczyca

- Elijah, ma dar przekonywania. Poza tym powiedział, że jeśli nie przyjadę po dobroci to i tak mnie do tego zmusi, więc nie miałam za bardzo wyjścia

- Jest dość władczy – odpowiedziała uśmiechając się brunetka

- Więc po co mnie wezwałaś?

- Chciałam poprosić o…

- Wybaczenie? I po to zostałam zaciągnięta do Nowego Orleanu. Hayley, jeśli o to chodzi to wybaczam Ci, pomijając skręceni mi karku…

- Poprosić o przysługę

- Przysługę?

- Caroline, chcę abyś po mojej śmierci zajęła się moją córką

- Co? Oszalałaś? Ja nie mogę… Klaus jest przecież… To niemożliwe!

- Proszę Caroline, zaznam spokoju jedynie wtedy, gdy będę wiedziała, że czuwasz nad moją córką

Blondynka chodziła przez chwilę nerwowo po pokoju a potem zatrzymała się przy łóżku Hayley.

- Hayley, możesz przecież poprosić Elijah, on na pewno…

- Dziewczynka potrzebuje kobiecego wsparcia

- No to Rebekah, ona przecież może…

- Caroline, obie wiemy, że ani Rebekah ani Elijah nie poradzą sobie z Klausem. Kiedy Rebekah robi coś co mu się nie podoba wbija jej sztylet w serce. Potrzebuję kogoś, kto sobie z nim poradzi

- I Twoim zdaniem ja sobie radzę?

- Wiem, że Klaus chce z tobą być. Zawsze chciał i zawsze będzie

- Posłuchaj, Klaus i ja nie…

- Nie proszę Cię, żebyś z nim była. Proszę Cię, żebyś zaopiekowała się moją córką

W tym momencie usłyszały płacz noworodka i Caroline dopiero teraz zwróciła uwagę na kołyskę w rogu pokoju.

- Podasz mi ją? – zapytała Hayley

Caroline spojrzała w oczy brunetki i po chwili wahania widząc w nich tęsknotę i cierpienie zbliżyła się do kołyski i ujrzała w niej najpiękniejszą dziewczynkę na świecie.

- Jest śliczna – powiedziała blondynka biorąc noworodka na ręce

- Bardziej podobna do Klausa niż do mnie. Ma blond włosy i niebieskozielone oczy – odparła Hayley

- Mam nadzieję, że nie odziedziczy po nim charakteru i temperamentu

Po tym stwierdzeniu obie kobiety wybuchły śmiechem.

- Jak właściwie ma na imię? – zapytała Caroline

- Nie mogę się zdecydować. Imię będzie towarzyszyć jej całe życie. To ciężki wybór. Chcę żeby do niej pasowało. Tak jak Caroline pasuje do Ciebie.

- Dzięki. Do Ciebie też pasuje imię Hayley

- Tak na prawdę mam na imię Andrea

- Jak to?

- Odkryłam to gdy znalazłam coś na kształt księgi genealogicznej mojej rodziny mieszkającej na bagnach

- Twoja rodzina mieszka na bagnach?

- Długa historia. Szkoda czasu. Muszę wybrać imię do północy, więc mam coraz mniej czasu – powiedziała patrząc z uśmiechem na swoją córkę Hayley

- Hayley, tak mi przykro naprawdę. Jeśli mogłabym coś…

- Możesz mi pomóc, zgadzając się zaopiekować moją córeczką

Caroline widząc Hayley tulącą swoją córkę, którą za parę godzin będzie musiała opuścić nie mogła powstrzymać łez.

- Dobrze, zgadzam się zaopiekują się Twoją córką – powiedziała wampirzyca patrząc brunetce prosto w oczy

- Dziękuję, Caroline. Wiem, że proszę o wiele

Dziewczynka otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na Caroline

- Cześć kochanie – powiedziała do dziewczynki blondynka – trzeba wybrać Ci imię. Takie, które odzwierciedli to jaka jesteś śliczna

- Żadne do niej nie pasuje… żadne nie jest dostatecznie dobre

- A co powiesz na Lilly?

- Lilly?

- Twoja rodzina mieszka na bagnach. Zapewne rosną tam białe lilie prawda?

- Tak! I idealnie pasuje! – ucieszyła się Hayley

- Lilly Andrea Mikaelson Marshall to brzmi niezwykle dumnie i elegancko nie sądzisz?

Z oczu Hayley popłynęły łzy, gdy pocałowała córeczkę w czoło

- Lilly Andreo Mikaelson Marshall mam nadzieję, że będziesz wiodła szczęśliwe życie. Pamiętaj, że zawsze będę Cię kochać…

Po tym wyznaniu oczy Hayley zamknęły się a ramiona rozluźniły uścisk, w którym trzymała Lilly. Ratując dziewczynkę przed upadkiem, Caroline złapała ją w swoje ramiona.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze Maleńka, zaopiekuję się Tobą

Blondynka pochyliła się na wilkołaczycą i powiedziała:

- Spoczywaj w pokoju Hayley, nigdy nie pozwolę skrzywdzić Twojej córki

* * *

Gdy na zegarze wybiła północ rodzeństwo Pierwotnych wiedziało, że już jest po wszystkim. Wtem usłyszeli kroki na schodach i jakby na komendę wszyscy odwrócili się w ich stronę.

- Hayley umarła – powiedziała szlochając Caroline i jeszcze mocniej przycisnęła do siebie noworodka

- Odwiozę Cię do Mistic Falls – odpowiedział Elijah, a po chwili Rebekah stając obok młodej wampirzycy szepnęła by nie obudzić dziecka:

- Oddaj mi małą, położę ją w jej pokoju

- Nie – odparła cicho Caroline

- Co nie? – dopytywała poirytowana Rebekah – nie chcesz żeby Elijah Cię odwiózł to…

- Elijah nigdzie mnie nie odwiezie i nie oddam Ci Lilly – powiedziała Caroline

- Kim jest Lilly? – spytał Klaus

- Twoją córką – powiedziała blondynka patrząc hybrydzie w oczy

- Ktoś może mi powiedzieć o co w tym wszystkim chodzi? – Rebekah była coraz bardziej zdenerwowana

- Poprosiła Cię byś się nią zajęła tak? – domyślił się Elijah

Caroline pokiwała twierdząco głową i zwracając się w stronę starszego brata powiedziała:

- Będę potrzebowała swoich rzeczy

- Zajmę się tym – odparł Elijah – i dziękuję Caroline

- Czy to znaczy to co myślę? – spytała Rebekah

- Tak – odpowiedziała Caroline patrząc na Lilly i po chwili dodała patrząc na hybrydę– od tej pory zamieszkam z wami

Radość i niedowierzanie malujące się na twarzy Klausa spowodowały, iż Caroline była pewna, że opieka nad dziewczynką będzie pestką w porównaniu z próbą poradzenia sobie z jej ojcem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Witajcie!**

**Dziękuję za wszystkie pozytywne reakcje.**

**Mam nadzieję, że spodoba Wam się 2 rozdział. **

**Nie mam ostatnio weny, więc nie jest za długi :)**

**Po obejrzeniu ostatnich odcinków The Originals i The Vampire Diaries, jestem przekonana, że to nie koniec Klaroline. Musieli się rozstać chwilowo - nie było to ostateczne, bo Klaus miał świetny nastrój, a Caroline przyznała, że miało się skończyć na pocałunku, jednak Klaus spisał się tak dobrze, że zapragnęła więcej...**

* * *

- Doskonale sobie z nią radzisz – zwróciła się do Caroline Rebeka, kiedy ta zmieniała pieluchę Lilly.

- Dziękuję. Do tej pory nie miałam do czynienia z noworodkami. Ale z Lilly wszystko przychodzi mi naturalnie. To najgrzeczniejsza dziewczynka na świecie – odparła blondynka

- Tak, kiedy Ty jesteś przy niej. Jednak kiedy Cię nie wyczuwa, drze się w niebogłosy. Szkoda, że nie widziałaś jak Elijah próbował ją wczoraj nakarmić. Następnym razem nagram Ci film – powiedziała próbując nie wybuchnąć śmiechem Pierwotna

- Przecież, jak wróciłam z uczelni , Lilly smacznie spała. Była najedzona i przebrana, więc na pewno nie było tak źle – próbowała oponować Caroline.

- Była – potwierdziła Rebeka – ale tylko dlatego, że Nik wrócił wcześniej i się nią zajął. Gdy tylko wziął ją na ręce natychmiast się uspokoiła. Kto by pomyślał, że mój brat ma podejście do dzieci?

- Klaus ma też wrażliwą stronę, tylko nie wszyscy mieli okazję ją poznać – broniła hybrydy Caroline

- Ale ty miałaś prawda? Powiedz mi, co właściwie łączy Cię z moim bratem? – dociekała Pierwotna

- Pomagam mu w opiece nad Lilly. Przecież wiesz, że złożyłam obietnicę Hayley – odparła wampirzyca po czym podniosła noworodka z przewijaka i położyła w kołysce.

- I to wszystko? – nie dawała za wygraną Rebekah, a gdy Caroline w odpowiedzi pokiwała jedynie twierdząco głową kontynuowała – czyli Ci przeszło i już go nie chcesz?

- Skąd niby Ci przyszło do głowy, że kiedykolwiek… - zaczęła wampirzyca jednak Pierwotna przerwała jej gestem ręki i powiedziała patrząc prosto w oczy blondynki:

- „Będę z Tobą szczera, będę z Tobą szczera, odnośnie tego czego chcę" co ty na to? – zapytała z uśmieszkiem Rebeka

- Słyszałaś to?

- I wiele więcej… jednak dalsza część waszej „rozmowy" nie nadaje się do powtórzenia przy dziecku…

- Rebeka… ja…

- Caroline, mnie nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Od początku było jasne, że wcześniej czy później do tego dojdzie. Pytanie było tylko kiedy. Jednak dziwię się, że po „tym" Nik zgodził się wyjechać z Mystic Falls bez ciebie.

- Obiecał, że opuści Mystic Falls na zawsze, jeśli przyznam się co do niego czuję.

- A wszyscy wiemy, że mój brat zawsze dotrzymuje obietnic – powiedziała z ironią Rebekah – Haley miała rację, że poprosiła Cię o opiekę nad córką. Nik jest inny przy Tobie. Bardziej… ludzki. Muszę Ci się przyznać, że nie wierzyłam, że mój brat kiedykolwiek się zmieni, ale teraz… sama nie wiem… może jednak jest dla niego szansa – Pierwotna spojrzała na Caroline i kobiety uśmiechnęły się do siebie – jedno jednak jest pewne, aby do tego doszło, musisz stać przy jego boku. Bez Ciebie, nie ma na to najmniejszych szans

- Nie przeszkadzam? – głos hybrydy przerwał rozmowę kobiet

- Mówisz, jakby to Cię obchodziło – powiedziała chłodno Rebeka – zresztą nie ważne i tak miałam już iść

Po opuszczeniu pokoju przez Pierwotną, Klaus zamknął za nią drzwi.

- Co robisz? – zapytała ze strachem w głosie Caroline

- Chcę porozmawiać – odpowiedział z uśmiechem mężczyzna

- Mam masę rzeczy do zrobienia. Może później.

Po tych słowach Caroline chwyciła za klamkę, jednak nim zdołała otworzyć drzwi , Klaus odwrócił ją w swoją stronę i przygniótł swoim ciałem do ściany.

- Później mam w planach coś innego… - powiedział zmysłowo hybryda

- Jeśli myślisz, że pójdę z Tobą do łóżka to jesteś w dużym błędzie! – krzyknęła Caroline, jednak przypomniawszy sobie o śpiącym dziecku ściszyła głos - to ostatnie miejsce w którym…

- W porządku – odparł robiąc głęboki wdech Klaus, a potem uśmiechając się dodał – łóżko może być ostatnie – i zaczął zbliżać swoje usta do warg Caroline

- Obiecałeś – wyszeptała blondynka – powiedziałeś, że…

- Pamiętam, co powiedziałem kochanie i dotrzymałem słowa. Nie wróciłem do Mystic Falls, choć nie masz pojęcia jakie to było trudne, po tym co się między nami wydarzyło. Jednak nigdy nie twierdziłem, że przestanę Cię pragnąć – usta Klausa były coraz bliżej jej – Poza tym kiedyś obiecałem Ci, że będę Twoją ostatnią miłością i będę więcej niż szczęśliwy móc dotrzymać słowa.

Caroline miała już przygotowaną odpowiedź, jednak w chwili gdy ich wargi się zetknęły, blondynka zapomniała o otaczającym ją świecie. Pragnęła by ta chwila trwała wiecznie, dlatego zamiast przerwać, pogłębiła pocałunek i naparła na Klausa swoim ciałem. Hybryda w odpowiedzi zaczął całować jej szyję, przez co z gardła Caroline wyrwał się zmysłowy jęk, co jeszcze bardziej zachęciło go do kontynuowania pieszczot.

- Nawet nie wiesz ile razy o tym śniłem - zachrypnięty głos Klausa docierał do blondynki jakby z oddali – o Twojej gładkiej skórze, o Twoich zmysłowych ustach, o Twoich pięknych oczach, które zachodzą mgłą za każdym razem, kiedy doprowadzam Cię na szczyt.

- Ja też o Tobie śniłam – odezwała się w końcu Caroline i ujęła w dłonie jego twarz zmuszając go by spojrzał jej w oczy – o Twoim dotyku, prześlicznych dołeczkach… - uśmiech nie znikał z twarzy obojga – wiele razy chciałam do Ciebie zadzwonić…

- Więc dlaczego tego nie zrobiłaś – po tych słowach Klaus przestał się uśmiechać i po chwili dodał z poważną miną – wiesz, że kolejny ruch należał do Ciebie. Gdybyś tylko dała mi jakiś znak…

- Wiem, i dlatego tego nie zrobiłam. Bo gdybyś wrócił, nie znalazłabym w sobie tyle siły, żeby Ci się oprzeć.

- A teraz? – zapytał z nadzieją Klaus

- A teraz zamknij się i mnie pocałuj!

Klaus nie potrzebował lepszej zachęty, żeby wziąć się do działania i w wampirzym tempie przeniósł Caroline do sąsiedniego pokoju. Jego pokoju. Stawiając ją delikatnie na podłodze zapytał:

- Czy tym razem może być łóżko?

Caroline przez chwilę stała nieruchomo i przypatrywała się w szoku posłaniu.

- Wow, ty to nazywasz łóżkiem? To największe ŁOŻE jakie w życiu widziałam! Można by co dziennie spać w innym jego fragmencie a i tak nie wykorzystałoby się całego przez tydzień!

- Myślę, że damy radę wykorzystać każdą jego część dzisiejszej nocy… - powiedział muskając szyję Caroline ustami – po tym co stało się w lesie, łóżko może okazać się nie wystarczające, by sprostać Twoim oczekiwaniom…

- Moim oczekiwaniom? „Oczekiwanie" to Twoje ulubione słowo ostatnimi czasy – odgryzła się Caroline

- Masz na myśli to, że kiedy pierwszy raz się kochaliśmy w lesie, przeciągałem moment kulminacji? – powiedział Klaus uśmiechając się

- Przeciągałeś? Doprowadziłeś mnie do granic wytrzymałości!

- Takie było założenie, kochanie. Teraz wiesz jak ja się czułem przez ten cały czas, który kazałaś mi na siebie czekać. Poza tym opóźnianie gratyfikacji potęguje rozkosz.

- Jakoś nie przypominam sobie, żebym na kolejne 90 „gratyfikacji" musiała tyle czekać.

- Cóż mogę powiedzieć, jestem mężczyzną. A w zasadzie to w połowie zwierzęciem – odparł Klaus i pocałował zmysłowo Caroline – a tak dla jasności wiem, że arytmetyka nie jest twoją mocną stroną – było 107 gratyfikacji. Choć może to nie jest wina błędnego policzenia, a wymiany krwi. Ona potrafi wprowadzić na inny poziom świadomości.

- Ale Ciebie nie? – powiedziała ze smutkiem Caroline – to znaczy, że dla Ciebie to nie było…

- Caroline, nigdy z nikim nie było mi lepiej. To moja wilkołacza strona pozwoliła mi pozostać w rzeczywistości, choć może nie przez cały czas- odrzekł z uśmiechem Klaus gładząc policzek blondynki

- Nie chciałeś „przejść na inny poziom świadomości"?

- Nie – powiedział bez zająknięcia hybryda

- A to dlatego, że…?

- Nie chciałem stracić ani sekundy z czasu, który mi ofiarowałaś. Chciałem móc na Ciebie patrzeć, gdy daję Ci rozkosz – powiedział pożądliwym głosem mężczyzna

- Och… - zdołała wyksztusić z siebie blondynka - A zanim złamałeś klątwę? Przed tym jak zbudziłeś swoją dziką stronę? – zapytała niepewnie Caroline

- Wtedy nie kosztowałem takiego sposobu uprawiania stosunku – powiedział bez ogródek Klaus, a widząc zdezorientowaną minę kobiety dodał – podczas seksu piłem krew wielu kobiet, jednak żadna z nich nie kosztowała w tym czasie mojej. To przywilej zarezerwowany tylko dla Ciebie.

- Nigdy bym nie przypuszczała… Czy to znaczy że dzisiaj też mi na to pozwolisz?

- Pod jednym warunkiem, że w zamian dostanę Twoją pyszną krew – odparł Klaus i zaczął śledzić palcem żyłę na szyi Caroline, a następnie złożył w tym miejscu delikatny pocałunek

- Nadal zamierzasz się kontrolować? – zapytała zachrypłym z pożądania głosem kobieta

- Teraz kiedy wiem, że obudzisz się rano przy moim boku, mogę nie być w stanie. Bo tak będzie, prawda Caroline? - zapytał hybryda, przedzielając wypowiedzenie każdego słowa pocałunkiem w szyję, podczas gdy jego dłonie przesuwały się z talii w górę odnajdując zapięcie sukienki i powoli go odsuwając.

- Tak – zdołała jedynie wyszeptać z zamkniętymi oczami Caroline, gdyż dotyk jego dłoni na jej skórze rozpalił w niej żądzę.

Klaus uśmiechnął się słysząc jej odpowiedź i ciesząc się z tego, jak cudownie zapowiada się jutrzejszy poranek…


	3. Chapter 3

**Dziękuję za wszystkie miłe słowa**. **Zawsze się cieszę, kiedy widzę kolejną opinię, bo to świadczy o zainteresowaniu i o tym, że ****Wam się podoba. Jeśli macie jakieś pomysły to śmiało.  
**

* * *

- Lilly! – krzyknęła Caroline, gdy tylko się przebudziła, jednak nie mogła się podnieść, gdyż zarówno noga jak i ręka Klausa mocno ją obejmowały i nie zwolniły uścisku mimo jej usilnych prób wyrwania się.

- Lilly, nie ma w domu. Rebekah i Elijah zabrali ją na spacer- odparł hybryda, przyciągając blondynkę jeszcze bliżej do siebie i całując ją następnie w szyję.

- Na spacer? Oszaleliście! Ona ma dopiero tydzień! – powiedziała gniewnie wampirzyca nadal próbując wstać z łóżka, jednak nie miała szans w starciu z Klausem, który bez najmniejszego trudu unieruchomił jej ręce po obu stronach głowy swoimi dłońmi i przyszpilił do łóżka swoim ciałem.

- Caroline, kochanie. Zapominasz, że Lilly jest w dużej części wilkołakiem, a one mogą przebywać na powietrzu całymi dniami od chwili narodzin, więc nie ma powodu do niepokoju – próbował uspokoić blondynkę Klaus

- Nie ma powodu do niepokoju? Rebekah sama mi wczoraj powiedziała, że Lilly płacze jak nie ma nas w pobliżu! Jak Twoja siostra mogła być tak bezmyślna! Mogła poczekać na mnie zamiast…

- To ja im zasugerowałem, żeby zabrali Lilly na spacer – przyznał się hybryda

- Ty? – blondynka nie mogła uwierzyć, w to co usłyszała - Nie obchodzi Cię, że Lilly może teraz „płacze w niebogłosy" cytując Twoją siostrę? Czy już nic poza doznawaniem przyjemności Cię nie interesuje?! Boże, ty faktycznie jesteś samcem alfa! – Caroline była coraz bardziej wściekła na hybrydę, jednak nadal nie mogła wyrwać się mężczyźnie, który nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru jej puścić, co więcej jeszcze bardziej naparł na nią swoim ciałem.

- Po pierwsze – odarł zmysłowo Klaus – udowodniłem Ci, że jestem samcem alfa, już kilkaset razy, ale jeśli potrzebujesz przypomnienia, to służę uprzejmie…

- Klaus – próbowała przerwać hybrydzie kobieta, ten jednak zatkał jej usta pocałunkiem a następnie kontynuował:

- Po drugie, mówiłem Ci wczoraj, że chcę porozmawiać, jednak sprawy przybrały… nieoczekiwany, ale bardzo satysfakcjonujący obrót – Klaus mówiąc to uwolnił prawą rękę Caroline, by móc dotknąć swoją dłonią jej policzka - więc chciałem abyśmy mieli okazję, zrobić to dzisiaj.

- I w tym celu musiałeś wygonić wszystkich z domu? Żebyśmy mogli porozmawiać? – dociekała Caroline

- Żeby nikt nie podsłuchiwał. Moja siostra jest bardzo ciekawska. A poza tym… - przeciągał zmysłowo Klaus

- Poza tym? – zapytała Caroline

- Powiedziałaś wczoraj, że „ łóżko to ostatnie miejsce, w którym…", więc daję Ci szansę na spełnienie obietnicy… a to baaaardzo duży dom – wyjaśnił Klaus po czym pochylił się aby pocałować Caroline, jednak blondynka zatrzymała go kładąc uwolnioną przed chwilą rękę na jego klatce piersiowej i powiedziała:

- Ty nie możesz … - zaczęła Caroline jednak bliskość ciała hybrydy uniemożliwiała jej swobodę myślenia, więc Klaus korzystając z okazji powiedział:

- Kochanie, chyba zdążyłaś się przekonać, że mogę – Klaus znów zbliżał się do jej warg próbując złamać jej opór

- Ja nie mówię o TYM, tylko o Lilly! – powiedziała prawie bez tchu Caroline

- I tu pojawia się po trzecie – odparł spokojnie Klaus – zdradziłem Elijah i Rebece sposób na poskromienie małej złośnicy

- Czyli? – dopytywała Caroline

- Śpiew – odpowiedział hybryda

- Śpiew? – powtórzyła blondynka

- Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz. Wystarczyło, że raz zaśpiewałaś jej kołysankę i była cała Twoja, więc ja też spróbowałem i zadziałało. A teraz zdradziłem tajemnicę mojemu rodzeństwu.

- Słyszałeś jak jej śpiewam? A co ważniejsze TY śpiewasz? - nie mogła uwierzyć Caroline – Dlaczego ja nigdy nie miałam okazji Cię usłyszeć?

- Bo wystarczy, że do Ciebie mówię i już jesteś cała moja. Nie muszę śpiewać – powiedział uśmiechając się Klaus – uwielbiasz mój głos

- Jesteś bardzo pewny siebie – odparła blondynka

- Zaprzeczysz? – drążył hybryda

- Nie – odpowiedziała Caroline – masz rację, pragnę Cię.

- To dobrze – nie ukrywał radości Klaus – bo ja pragnę być w Tobie.

* * *

- Boże on chce mnie zabić – powiedziała do siebie Caroline schodząc po schodach do kuchni. Od czasu jej przyjazdu do Nowego Orleanu Klaus dbał, by w lodowce zawsze było pod dostatkiem woreczków z krwią B+, która jest ulubioną grupą Caroline. Teraz potrzebowała jej bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Mimo że Klaus pozwolił jej karmić się swoją krwią, nadal czuła się słaba. Przelawszy zawartość dwóch torebek do szklanki, udała się w stronę salonu.

- Witaj Nieznajoma

Caroline aż podskoczyła ze strachu słysząc niespodziewane pozdrowienie, a następnie obróciła się w stronę kanapy mieszczącej się przy kominku i ujrzała siedzącego w niej czarnoskórego mężczyznę. Uświadomiwszy sobie po chwili, że ubrana jest w jedynie podkoszulek Klausa próbowała podciągnąć go jak najniżej, co jedynie wywołało uśmiech na twarzy przybysza.

- Nie kłopocz się. Już zdążyłem się przyjrzeć Twoim zgrabnym nogom. I muszę przyznać, że grzechem byłoby je zakrywać – powiedział mężczyzna wstając z kanapy i podchodząc do wampirzycy – Pozwól, że się przedstawię. Jestem Marcel.

- Caroline – odparła niepewnie dziewczyna.

-Miło mi Cię poznać, Caroline. A teraz skoro już się znamy, to może powiesz mi gdzie mogę znaleźć Klausa? – powiedział Marcel lubieżnie na blondynkę – Bo sądząc po Twoim stroju, można uznać, że łączą was dość bliskie stosunki…

- Klaus śpi na górze – odpowiedziała pośpiesznie Caroline sądząc, że to stwierdzenie powstrzyma nowoprzybyłego przed rozwinięciem tematu. Nie miała ona bowiem zamiaru zwierzać się dopiero co poznanemu mężczyźnie ze swoich relacji z Klausem, których sama nie była obecnie w stanie jednoznacznie określić. Bo kim byli w tej chwili dla siebie? Kochankami? Przyjaciółmi? Partnerami w wychowywaniu Lilly? Jednak blondynka nie była w stanie dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać, gdyż poczuła na ramieniu dotyk Marcela i nim zdążyła zareagować, mężczyzna przycisnął ją do ściany, uniemożliwiając ucieczkę.

- Odkąd Cię zobaczyłem wiedziałem, że musisz być dobra. Nie przypuszczałem jednak, że aż do tego stopnia. No, no, muszę przyznać, że jestem pod wrażeniem. Zaspokojenie Klausa Mikealsona to nie lada wyczyn. Winszuję. Jeszcze nie spotkałem kobiety, której udałoby się sprawić, by po wszystkim Klaus nie wyrzucił jej z domu, a co więcej, żeby pozwolił jej się kręcić po swoim domu, gdy on w tym czasie śpi. Ciekawe jak tego dokonałaś, może sprawdzimy? – zapytaj Marcel , przyciskając Caroline jeszcze mocniej do ściany

- Puszczaj! – krzyknęła dziewczyna, na co mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i zwolnił nieco uścisk, po czym powiedział:

- Nie martw się, Klaus i ja zawsze dzieliliśmy się kobietami, więc na pewno nie będzie miał żalu, jeśli… - Marcel zamarł bez słowa widząc nie zagojone jeszcze ugryzienie na szyi blondynki po czym odsunął się na kilka kroków – Czy to ślad po ugryzieniu? – zapytał niepewnie i nie dając Caroline szans na odpowiedź krzyknął– Ale ty jesteś wampirem!

- I co z tego? – zapytała tym razem blondynka

- To, że aby Cię uzdrowić, Klaus musiał Ci dać swoją krew – wyjaśnił Marcel

Caroline w odpowiedź wywróciła jedynie oczami i odnajdując szklankę z krwią pociągnęła spory łyk płynu.

- Klaus wymienił się z Tobą krwią? – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Marcel, a widząc potwierdzenie w oczach dziewczyny kontynuował – więc musisz być dla niego kimś wyjątkowym…

- W istocie – Caroline zamarła słysząc za sobą głos hybrydy. Był rozgniewany, co do tego nie było najmniejszych wątpliwości. – więc skoro już do tego doszedłeś, co zamierzasz teraz zrobić?

- Nie rozumiem – odpowiedział niepewnie Marcel patrząc to na Caroline, to na Klausa.

- To dość proste. Obraziłeś Caroline, więc powinieneś ją przeprosić – według blondynki, używanie przez Klausa spokojnego tonu głosu, zwiastowało gorsze kłopoty niż, gdyby trzymał w ręku kołek, więc zrobiło jej się żal Marcela, mimo że nie potraktował jej zbyt przyjaźnie. Dotykając dłonią policzka Klausa, próbowała go uspokoić mówiąc:

- Klaus naprawdę nie ma takiej potrzeby. Nic się przecież takiego nie stało.

- Marcel musi okazywać Ci należny szacunek. Tak samo jak każdy inny wampir w Nowym Orleanie i na całym świecie. Bo kto znieważa Ciebie, znieważa mnie – odpowiedział patrząc Caroline prosto w oczy Pierwotny po czym zwrócił się do Marcela: - To jak będzie?

Wampir nie namyślając się ani przez chwilę zniżył głowę i powiedział:

- Bardzo przepraszam Caroline, za wszystkie przykrości, których doznałaś z mojej strony. Obiecuję, że to się więcej nie powtórzy i mam nadzieję uzyskać Twoje wybaczenie.

- Dziękuję Marcel – odpowiedziała Caroline i uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało do wampira

- Skoro uzyskałeś przebaczenie Caroline, powiedz przyjacielu co Cię tu sprowadza?- zapytał Klaus siadając na kanapie razem z Caroline i wskazując Marcelowi krzesło naprzeciw - Mam nadzieję, że to coś ważnego. Powiedziałem Ci przecież, że przenoszę się na plantację i przejmujesz stery w królestwie dopóki nie powrócę do mojego domu. Więc o co chodzi?

- Wilkołaki – odparł Marcel

- Mój klan opuścił już bagna, więc nie stanowią zagrożenia – odpowiedział Klaus

- Chodzi o klan Hayley. Od 3 dni zabijają naszych ludzi…

- Od pogrzebu – wydedukowała Caroline

Marcel w odpowiedzi tylko pokiwał głową.

- Skąd wiesz, że to oni? – zapytał Klaus

- Zostawili kartkę, z żądaniami przy ostatnich ofiarach – odpowiedział niepewnie Marcel – właściwie z jednym

- więc czego chcą? – dociekał Klaus

- Lilly! – odpowiedziała za Marcela Caroline


End file.
